AMing
by JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It
Summary: Avatar Instant Messaging. The usual cliche, JesusFreak style. R&R! Author's Note: I dare you to click on the link. I DARE YOU! Betcha can't do it. Nope. Too busy being lazy. I knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Oh the insanity that is born from the creativity-breeding pit of boredom!

* * *

**Sign Up**

_Sifu_Hotman has signed on._

**Sifu_Hotman:** All right...what is this and _who_ is the genius that named me?

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **Hi Zuko!

**Sifu_Hotman: **I _KNEW _IT! Aang, what right did you have to name me?!

**Air_Scooter: **Didn't your _mom _name you?

**Sifu_Hotman: **Not '_Zuko!' _What's up with my user_name?_

**Air_Scooter: **Oh! It seemed to fit you. Like mine? I invented the Air Scooter, ya know.

**Sifu_Hotman: **[_scowls_] :l

_Water_Whip has signed on._

**Water_Whip: **Whoa...what is this?

**Sifu_Hotman: **Let me guess...Katara, right?

**Water_Whip: **_Zuko?_

**Sifu_Hotman: **Unfortunately.

**Water_Whip: **Mmph...hehehe...

**Sifu_Hotman: **The laughter is _not _appreciated.

**Water_Whip: **Who named you? Aang?

**Air_Scooter: **Hi Katara!

**Sifu_Hotman: **[_facepalm_]

**Water_Whip: **[_giggle_] Hi...Aang. Since when do you create internet accounts for yourself...much less for all of us?

**Air_Scooter: **I'm...not sure.

**Sifu_Hotman: **[_FACEPALM_]

**Air_Scooter: **The link said, 'Chataholic.' Whatever that means, it _did_ look like fun.

_BoomerangSLICE has signed on._

**Water_Whip: **It's cute, Aang.

**Air_Scooter: **:}

**BoomerangSLICE: **Whoa! Awesum name! Thanks Aang!

**Sifu_Hotman: **Don't tell me you were in on this too...

**BoomerangSLICE: **Maybe...

**Sifu_Hotman: **Why am I not surprised? Ay...

**Water_Whip: **Aw, don't be sour, Zuko! This is sorta fun.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Although you could've thought of a more imaginative name for Katara, Aang. I mean, _Water_Whip_? That's so Book Two!

**Air_Scooter: **I was under a time limit! I did the best I could!

**Water_ Whip: **Don't pick on him, Sokka. I'm sure Aang had the best intentions.

**Sifu_Hotman: **My great-grandfather Sozin had good intentions when he started the war!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Ouch. Good point.

**Water_Whip: **[_huff_] He has _no _point. Aang did wonderfully. _I _like _my_ name.

**Sifu_Hotman: **Easy for you to say. Your name doesn't sound like a brand of english muffins!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Teehee...english muffins...

**Sifu_Hotman: **_See...?_

**Water_Whip: **... :l

_Sarcasm&Stone has logged on._

**Sarcasm&Stone: **Twinkletoes, you retard.

**Sifu_Hotman: **Gee, I wonder who that could be?

**Air_Scooter:** What, Toph?

**Sarcasm&Stone: **My name? Please. Work with me here!

**Air_Scooter: **Hey, if you had a preference, you should've made a request!

**Sifu_Hotman: **Yeah, sister. No pain, no game.

**Sarcasm&Stone: **Please, Sparky. Don't talk to me about pain. You don't know the half of it. As far as my name goes...we'll see about that...[_chuckles maniacally_]

_Sarcasm&Stone has signed off._

**BoomerangSLICE: **What was _that _all about??

**Water_Whip: **I have _no_ clue.

_Metalbending101 has signed on._

**Air_Scooter:** Don't look at me...I did _not _name whoever it is this time!

**Metalbending101: **Cool it, Aang, I just changed my name, is all.

**Sifu_Hotman: **You _WHAT? _Tell me how to do it!

**Metalbending101: **Tut-tut. I didn't hear the magic word!

**Sifu_Hotman: **[_huff_] _Please?_

**Metalbending101: **Ha, like I'd tell you.

**Sifu_Hotman: **[_whining_] Toph...

**Metalbending101: **[_mocking_] No pain no game, Zuko!

**Sifu_Hotman: **Aw, c'mon...Toph!

**Metalbending101: **Nope.

**Sifu_Hotman: **Please, don't do this to me...I really think you should...

_Metalbending101 has signed off._

**Water_Whip: **[_laugh_] A bit too late, Zuko.

**Sifu_Hotman: **:l

**Air_Scooter: **Guess you'll have to wait til next time!

**Sifu_Hotman: **Gah! I'm going to hurt her!

**BoomerangSLICE: **[_laugh_] Firebending SLICE! Maybe you should change your name to 'angryBoy'...or maybe 'spikey_haired_emo_dude'. What'd you think?

**Sifu_Hotman: **I think I'm going to kill _you!!!_

**BoomerangSLICE: **Sheesh, all up with the death threats today, aren't we? You wanna strangle me, you'll have to catch me first! Nah-Nah! :P

_BoomerangSLICE has signed off._

**Sifu_Hotman: **_Grr..._

_Sifu_Hotman has signed off._

**Water_Whip: **Hm.

**Air_Scooter: **Well...

_BlindBeating has signed on._

**BlindBeating: **Snoozles just ran by my dorm window screaming his wolf-tail off. I take it Sparky is after him?

**Air_Scooter: **Yep.

**Water_Whip: **Pretty much.

**BlindBeating: **[_yawn_]

**Water_Whip: **So, about this name changing thing...

**Air_Scooter: **[_hurt_] I thought you liked your name!

**Water_Whip: **I do! I really do...I just wanted to...check out other possibilities. Yeah.

**Air_Scooter: **[_pouts_]

**BlindBeating:** Sorry, Sugar Queen. A magician never reveals her secrets...[_maniacal laughter_]

_BlindBeating has signed off._

**Water_Whip: **That was more than a little disturbing.

_Earth_Whip has signed in._

**Earth_Whip: **Heard that!

_Earth_Whip has signed off._

**Water_Whip: **[_sniffs_] Very funny, Toph!

_Sees_With_Feet has signed in._

**Sees_With_Feet:** Thank you!

_Sees_With_Feet has signed off._

**Air_Scooter: **It's creepy how she does that.

**Water_Whip: **[_nods_]

_Pebblecrusher has signed in._

**Pebblecrusher: **A magician never reveals her secrets, Aang!

_Pebblecrusher has signed off._

**Water_Whip: **Tui, how more names does she _have?_

_ER6Champ has signed on._

**ER6Champ: **A few.

_ER6Champ has signed off._

**Water_Whip: **This is getting dull. I need to go out and get dinner or Sokka will be all over me...as soon as Zuko gets finished killing him.

**Air_Scooter: **I guess we should get off, then?

**Water_Whip: **All right. See you later.

**Air_Scooter: **See you.

_Water_Whip has signed off._

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

_melonLORD has signed on._

**melonLORD: **...MuHAHAHAHAHA!!!

_melonLORD has signed off._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** New chapter as promised. I take character requests and I LOVE reviews. :D

* * *

**Bliss**

_BoomerangSLICE has signed on._

**BoomerangSLICE: **Man, am I famished! Too bad there's no one on. Too bad there's no virtual _meat!_

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **For the _last _time, Sokka, this thing DOES NOT have virtual meat! I don't think there even _is _such a thing! Well...maybe hot-dogs count.

**BoomerangSLICE: **You've eaten a _hot-dog? _Psh, and you call yourself a vegetarian!

**Air_Scooter: **I haven't _eaten _one, but I've done research. Do you know what those things are _made _of?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Do I _really _need to know anything beyond the fact that they taste good?

**Air_Scooter: **Well...

**BoomerangSLICE: **No, don't tell me. I have a feeling I won't want to know.

**Air_Scooter: **Ignorance is bliss!

**BoomerangSLICE: **I'd rather keep my bliss intact, thank you.

_melonLord has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **Suit yourself.

**melonLord: **Suit whose self?

**Air_Scooter: **Sokka won't let me tell him what hot-dogs are made of.

**melonLord: **What are they made of?

**Air_Scooter: **Animal by-products.

**BoomerangSLICE: …**Define 'by-products.'

**melonLord: **I thought you didn't _want _to know.

**BoomerangSLICE:** I was asking _Aang. _Not you.

**Air_Scooter: **Oh, you know...livers, intestines, leftover meat...stuff like that.

**BoomerangSLICE: **_(groans) _I _so _did not need that image. Bye-bye, sweet bliss!

**Air_Scooter: **Now that it's gone though, Sokka, aren't you glad?

**BoomerangSLICE: **By 'glad' do you mean hungry? Because I sure am hungry. I think I'll go make myself a hot dog.

_BoomerangSLICE has signed off._

**Air_Scooter: **Oh, the things I suffer to reveal to him the fault of his ways.

_Water_Whip has signed on._

**melonLord: **I wouldn't try too hard, Twinkletoes, if I were you.

**Water_Whip: **He's a lost cause, anyway.

**Air_Scooter: **Hi Katara...how'd you know we were talking about Sokka?

**Water_Whip: **Ha, so it_ was_ him!

**Air_Scooter: **But how'd you _know_?

**Water_Whip: **Lucky guess.

**Air_Scooter:** He's got the vegan in him somewhere. Just a matter of finding it.

**melonLord: **Does that mean you have a love for meat somewhere in you also? (_smirks_)

**Water_Whip: **Hm, Toph, good point!

**Air_Scooter: **(_frowns_) Well, I've never _eaten _meat, so I don't miss it. Sokka, however, _has _had plenty of things _other _than meat, but...

**melonLord: **He's a mindless, flesh-eating creature?

**Air_Scooter: **Well...no. Isn't that more along the lines of a shark?

**melonLord: **Same difference.

**Water_Ship: **Shark, Sokka, they begin with the same letter... :D

**Air_Scooter: **...

**melonLord: **...

**Air_Scooter: **...

**Water_Whip: **What? I thought it was funny!

**melonLord: **Still haven't advanced in the humor department, eh, Sugar Queen?

**Water_Whip: **(_indignant_) I thought it was funny!

**Air_Scooter: **Katara...

**Water_Whip: **It _was _funny!

**melonLord: **Whatever you say, Sweetness. Keep believing that.

**Water_Whip:**_(offended) _Well! I never!

**melonLord: **Me either.

**Water_Whip: **What?

**melonLord: **'I've never!' either.

**Air_Scooter: **Huh?

**Water_Whip: **You've never _what?_

**melonLord: **Ugh, you guys are as hopeless as Snoozles.

_melonLord has signed off._

**Air_Scooter: **What's with her?

**Water_Whip: **Beats me.

**Air_Scooter: **One of those 'mysteries of life' things, I guess.

**Water_Whip: **Hm. There seems to be more of those these days than ever.

**Air_Scooter: **Mm. I agree.

**Water_Whip: **It's noon. I have some homework to get done.

**Air_Scooter: **Going to join Sokka in the kitchen?

**Water_Whip: **Maybe...

**Air_Scooter: **(_raised eyebrow)_

**Water_Whip: **All right, _yes_. But just for a bite.

**Air_Scooter: **Understood. I'll talk to you l8er, okay?

**Water_Whip: **What's...eighteen-er?

**Air_Scooter: **It's an 'L', not a '1'. L (eight) er. Later.

**Water_Whip: **That's...weird.

**Air_Scooter: **I found it on Learn2IM. It's very informative.

**Water_Whip: **Uh...wonderful. Well, gotta go.

**Air_Scooter:** Wait...

_Water_Whip has signed off._

**Air_Scooter: **_*sigh* _And now I'm alone.

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

_melonLord has signed on._

**melonLord: **_Muahahahahahaha!_

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **You've gotta stop doing that.

**melonLord: **Not on your life! _Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _I am _MELON LORD! _MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

_melonLord has signed off._

**Air_Scooter:** _[sigh]_

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Feedback is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**This segment was major fun to write. Thanks a million to those of you who have been reviewing. I owe you guys my motivation for continuing. Five virtual bucks to anyone who can decipher the title. Enjoy!

* * *

**MaFuOfZu...IMS!**

_FistsOfFlame has signed on._

**FistsOfFlame: **Whoo. I'm _so _glad I finally got my name changed.

_melonLord has signed on._

**melonLord: **H-hey, Sparky! I see you've discovered the secret to the IM world.

**FistsOfFlame: **No thanks to you.

**melonLord: **Who says I didn't telepathically send you the answer as you bumbled on the web like a green surfer? :D

**FistsOfFlame: **You're joking.

**melonLord: **(_eyeroll_) Hence the ':D'

**FistsOfFlame: **A green surfer...?

**melonLord: **_Must _I explain _everything_? 'Inexperienced,' Mush-For-Brains. 'Green' as in 'inexperienced.'

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **Hey Toph.

**melonLord: **Wat up.

**FistsOfFlame: **(_facepalm_)

**Air_Scooter:** Aw, Sifu Hotman! You changed your name!

**FistsOfFlame: **For the last time, _don't _call me that!

**Air_Scooter:** Wat evs.

**FistsOfFlame: **??

**melonLord: **It means 'whatever,' Sparks-a-lot. Get with the program.

**Air_Scooter: **is so very helpful. :D

**FistsOfFlame: **How thrilling.

**melonLord: **rotflolaepoitr!

**FistsOfFlame:** ... I'm not even gonna try that one.

**Air_Scooter: **Oh! Me! _Me!_ Pick me!

**melonLord: **Yes, Pupil Aang?

**FistsOfFlame: **_(facepalm)_

**Air_Scooter: **"Roll on the floor, laugh out loud, and eat pickles outside in the rain!"

**melonLord: **Correct!

**FistsOfFlame:** What on earth...?

**Air_Scooter: **It's on Learn2IM, Zuko.

**melonLord: **Yeah, Sparky, better read up!

**FistsOfFlame: **I'm _not _getting on some stupid IM website. I can speak normally and without abbreviations, thank you very much!

**Air_Scooter: **H! Yr! I32cut.

**FistsOfFlame: **3…2…_what?_

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

**FistsOfFlame: **Why do I have the feeling he just insulted me?

**melonLord: **_(laughing) _Ha, I didn't know Twinkletoes had it in him!

**FistsOfFlame: **What'd he say?

**melonLord: **He got you so bad!

**FistsOfFlame: **What'd he say?!

**melonLord: **_(sighing contentedly) _I could've done better, but that was a nice blow for the airhead.

**FistsOfFlame: **WHAT. DID. HE. SAY?

**melonLord:** You know, I never thought Aang would adopt the verbal abuse Snoozles and I love so much...but he's really surprised me today.

**FistsOfFlame: **_What did he SAY?_

**melonLord: **Welp, see ya, Sparky.

**FistsOfFlame: **No—don't you dare! If you even _think _of...

_melonLord has signed off._

**FistsOfFlame: **No. Seriously. You _didn't _just do that to me. Really? No. Toph, honestly...?

**FistsOfFlame: **That's just downright cruel.

**FistsOfFlame: **...

**FistsOfFlame: **I'll get my answer! Even if I have to drag it from you!

**FistsOfFlame: **Toph...?

**FistsOfFlame: **Oh, cruel world!

_IceBlossom has signed in._

**IceBlossom: **Oh, yes. This is definitely the name for me.

**FistsOfFlame: **Let me guess: Katara?

**IceBlossom: **That's my name, don't wear it out.

**FistsOfFlame:** ...

**IceBlossom: **Oh, Zuko! Check out these cool emotes I learned how to make at !!

**FistsOfFlame: **Not you too?

**IceBlossom: **:) :( :D :P ;P

**FistsOfFlame:** Hey...do you, by any chance, have any idea what 'H! Yr! I32cut' means?

**IceBlossom: **~ Sry. NI.

**FistsOfFlame: **What?

**IceBlossom: **idk. ttyl, k? g2g!

**FistsOfFlame:** Oh, come on. Now you're just showing off!

**IceBlossom: **Wat evs. Li urslf. I hv n tm 2 tch u.

_IceBlossom has signed off._

**FistsOfFlame: **Seriously! Seriously...? Seriously. Uhh...forget it!

_FistsOfFlame has signed off._

* * *

**A/N:** A little shorter than the last two, I know. Don't burst into tears on me. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Incoming! Duck!

Sokka: Where!?

_(Sokka is attacked by a flock of ducks.)_

Betcha didn't see that coming.

By the way, '***************' is a time lapse.

* * *

**Fangirls**

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **Help! Oh please, somebody, anybody! Help me! _Please!_

_IceBlossom has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **Katara! Oh thank Agni! Help me, please! I need help! Oh great Heaven above, please _help me!_

**IceBlossom:** Aang? What is it? What's wrong?

**Air_Scooter: **It's _them. _They're trying to beat down my door, oh my flying lemurs, _HELP!_

**IceBlossom:** Who? Who's beating down you're door?

**IceBlossom:** Aang? You there?

**Air_Scooter: **_(gasping) _Fangirls! Please, Katara, you've gotta come help me...Oh gosh they're almost inside now! I always thought Zuko was overreacting when he said fangirls are deadly but n ||||||||

**IceBlossom: **Aang?

**IceBlossom: …**_Aang?_

**IceBlossom: …**_Aang?!_

**IceBlossom: **_Aang! _That's it! I'm coming over!

**Air_Scooter: **No need.

**IceBlossom: **What? You just said that ...

**Air_Scooter: **Avatar Aang is currently engaged in more important matters. He may or may not get back to you at a later date.

**IceBlossom: **What? Who is this?

**Air_Scooter: **Good day.

**IceBlossom: **No! Aang! Fight them! I'm coming!

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

**IceBlossom: **No!

_IceBlossom has signed off._

_************************************************_

_BoomerangSLICE has signed on._

**BoomerangSLICE: **Katara? You there? Toph? Zuko?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Anyone...?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Well, Aang left me this really static-y message on my phone, and I tried to call him back, but all I could get was this strange dial tone. I think something's wrong.

_melonLord has signed on._

**melonLord: **What was you first clue?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Well, when he...

**melonLord: **The question was rhetorical, Snoozles.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Oh.

**melonLord: **Twinkletoes is in bad shape. It took me, Sugar Queen, Sparky, AND Momo to fight off those fangirls.

**BoomerangSLICE: **_(horrified)_ Fangirls?!

**melonLord: **I know, they are _vicious_! I've never seen a more bloodthirsty bunch since Zuko's run-in with them two years ago.

**BoomerangSLICE: **No, I was just shocked by the fact that Aang actually _has_ fangirls.

**melonLord:** ...

**BoomerangSLICE: **What?

**melonLord: **Normally I would laugh at those sort of insults, but that was just cruel.

**BoomerangSLICE:** Since when do you defend anyone?

**melonLord: **Since I decided to put Sweetness out of a job. Get off me!

**BoomerangSLICE:** Honestly, Toph...

**melonLord: **Don't 'honestly, Toph' me, meathead! You've got to admit that Aang's got a little ability to attract fangirls! Maybe not as much as Zuko, but from where I'm standing, that's a _good_ thing! Sparky could've _died _that last time if Katara hadn't been there! They practically tore him limb-from-limb!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Images! I didn't need those images!

**melonLord:** Oh, get over it, pussycat.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Meow.

**melonLord:**_ (rolls eyes) _Please. When you want to be empathetic, you can get off your butt and come over to Aang's place.

**BoomerangSLICE: **What about _you, _Miss I-hang-out-with-a-certain-waterbender-too-much?

**melonLord: **I _am _here, using his computer, nut-brain. And Katara says shut up.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Sure, pick on me.

**melonLord: **That's what I'm doing, duh.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Fine, fine, I'll be there in a minute.

**melonLord: **Sweetness says hurry!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Okay.

**melonLord: **Hurry faster!!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Okay, tell Katara to cool it!

**melonLord: **Nah, that last one was just me. Can't you log out _any_ faster, Snoozles?

_BoomerangSLICE has signed off._

_BoomerangSLICE has signed in._

**BoomerangSLICE:**How was that?

**melonLord: **And don't log back _on,_ noodleface!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Gah! Enough with the name-calling, thank you!

**melonLord: **Hit the road, snot-nose!

**BoomerangSLICE: **That's it...when I get over there, I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!

**melonLord: **I wouldn't, if I were you. You don't have any mind to spare!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Grrr...

_BoomerangSLICE has signed off._

**melonLord: **Muahahahahahaha!

_melonLord has signed off._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness. Upcoming chapter is insanely long.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** These are getting progressively shorter. I would apologize, but the next chapter will be longer, so you guys will be okay. Right? Hopefully...

* * *

**IM Fun**

_IceBlossom has signed on._

_FacePaint n Fans has signed on._

**IceBlossom: **So, you think we're safer talking here than over the phone?

**FacePaint n Fans: **Oh, definitely. With all those fanboys tapping our lines now, you can never be sure.

**IceBlossom: **Good point. So, on with your story?

**FacePaint n Fans: **Right. So, then he was all like, 'At last I have found you, after all these months searching!'

**IceBlossom: **_(in horrified fascination) _Oh, gross!

**FacePaint n Fans: **And then I was like, 'If you watched the show at all, you'd know I'm already happily taken!'

**IceBlossom: **OMM, what did he do then?

**FacePaint n Fans: **Here comes the really bad part...

**IceBlossom:** Tell me!

_melonLord has signed on._

**IceBlossom: **Uh-oh.

**melonLord: **_(innocently) _**…**Oh, did I interrupt an important confidential conversation?

**FacePaint n Fans: **Well, uh, sort of.

**IceBlossom: **Yeah. Would you mind?

**melonLord: **No, of course not. Go ahead, don't mind me.

**IceBlossom: **Uh, Toph?

**melonLord: **Yeah?

**FacePaint n Fans: **Aren't you going to...?

**melonLord: **Nope!

**IceBlossom: **Suki, we're not going to get any further here. Continue elsewhere?

**FacePaint n Fans: **Sure.

_IceBlossom has signed off._

_FacePaint n Fans has signed off._

**melonLord: **_(huffy) _Party-poopers.

_FistsOfFlame has signed on._

**melonLord:** Yo.

**FistsOfFlame: **Hey! Guess what? I think I've finally mastered this IM talk.

**melonLord: **Lts hr it.

**FistsOfFlame: **Ooh! You said, 'Let's hear it.' And I will say: I knw wat Aang sd ystrdy 2 me.

**melonLord: **Oh, this'll be good.

**FistsOfFlame: **He said: 'Ha! I'd love to see you try!' Can you believe that? The nerve of that guy! If he hadn't been viciously attacked yesterday, I would've really been after him!

**melonLord: **Or...

**FistsOfFlame:** No way, you're implying _what?_ I did NOT! I'm good now, remember? And even if I wasn't, I'm not _that _evil!

**melonLord: **Well, you _were _the first one there after the incident.

**FistsOfFlame:** Katara called me when she was on her way over. I live in the apartment building _across the street_ from Aang's place!

**melonLord:** Of course...that's what you _want_ us to think...

**FistsOfFlame:** !!!

**melonLord: **Hey, I don't need IM know-how to understand that you're upset! Cool down, Sparky, b4 I pur sum kul-aid on ur hed.

**FistsOfFlame: **Kool-aid!? You might as well just drown me in sugar-water that's dyed an unnatural color!

**melonLord: … **Well, you could use a bath. I can smell you from here!

_BoomerangSLICE has signed in._

**FistsOfFlame: **Are you sure that isn't the week-old pizza sitting in on your table?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Ooh, pwn!

**melonLord: **Don't get involved, Snoozles. You mess with the tiger-dillo, you get the claws.

**FistsOfFlame: **Mess with the Blind Bandit and get buried.

**melonLord: **Not too shabby for a first-timer, Sparky. _~knuckle-touch~_

**FistsOfFlame: **_~knuckle-touch back~ _

**BoomerangSLICE: **Ooh, hey, I got one! Mess with a fuzzy-headed lemur, you get a ten-ton bison in your face! Eh? Eh?

**melonLord: **I'd say you're humor sucks, Sokka, but I wouldn't want to keep you from embarrassing yourself continuously.

**FistsOfFlame: **Ooh, _~knuckle-touch~_

**melonLord: **(_irritated) _Enough with the knuckle-touches, Sparky. Well, I've gotta go spy on the gossip girls. Talk to you duds later?

**BoomerangSLICE: **You forgot the 'e' in 'dudes', Toph.

**melonLord: **No I didn't.

**FistsOfFlame: **...

**melonLord: **Hasta luego, duds.

_melonLord has signed off._

**BoomerangSLICE: **Did she just call us...?

**FistsOfFlame: **Yes. Yes she did.

**BoomerangSLICE: **That fiend!

**FistsOfFlame: **I hear ya, bro. I hear ya.

* * *

**A/N:** RES, or Reader Expression Syndrome, is a serious condition caused by an unbalanced reading diet. Most effective cures for this life-threatening disease include reviewing and/or pming the author of fanfictions you read with your opinion about the quality of their writing and ways to improve it. With support, we all can overcome RES.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This one's a long one. About four-ish pages, with a total of 700-ish words. And I actually cut it off a little bit earlier than I intended. The setting will start to come together in a few chapters. If you're still confused by chapter 8 or so, come talk to me. Until then, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I usually don't do these, because…well, _duh. _If I owned Avatar, I would not be kind enough to give the public any of my ideas…because then, what if I wanted to use them in a new series? Too bad for me, now its public domain.

* * *

**NKA & OCPs**

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **Ugh, I feel terrible. Anyone out there? My doctor says I should relocate every couple of months to prevent these attacks. Hello?

_PrettyInPink has signed on._

**PrettyInPink: **Hey!!

**Air_Scooter: **Um...do I know you?

**PrettyInPink:**_ (laughs) _Of course, silly! I'm Ty Lee!

**Air_Scooter: **Ah, pink. I should've known.

**PrettyInPink:** So what's all this talk about you getting attacked by fangirls?

**Air_Scooter: **_(shudder) _Can we _not _talk about fangirls right now?

**PrettyInPink: **Wat evs. Let's talk about fan_boys. _So, I had a close call with them last spring. They tried to corner me while Mai and I were playing sand net football at the beach, and I totally had them beaten when...

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

**PrettyInPink: **Okay, so _rude._

_Fatal5 has signed on._

**Fatal5: **Ty Lee.

**PrettyInPink: **Hi, Mai! I can recognize that gray aura anywhere!

**Fatal5:** Number 1: That doesn't earn you any bragging rights. Number 2: I still don't believe in auras.

**PrettyInPink:** Always the pessimist, eh, Mai?

**Fatal5: **How do you know it's really Mai?

**PrettyInPink:** 'Fatal Five' is the inscription on each of your most prized throwing knives. Of course.

**Fatal5:** But how do I know _you're _really Ty Lee?

**PrettyInPink:** Um...'pink'?

**Fatal5: **A lot of girls like pink.

**PrettyInPink:** Do 'a lot of girls' know you have a birthmark on your...

**Fatal5: **Enough! I believe you. No need to put it in writing.

**PrettyInPink:** _(gasp) _Mai! You used the forbidden exclamation mark!!!!!!

**Fatal5: **Forbidden?

**PrettyInPink:** For you, anyway.

**Fatal5:** Huh. … !

**PrettyInPink:** _(gasp)_ !!!!

**Fatal5:** Ty…you are such a girl.

**PrettyInPink:** Yeah, 'cause that's such a great comeback…

**Fatal5:** Give me a break. I just got grounded…again. And my dad's threatened to pull me out of the National Knife Association.

**PrettyInPink:** The NKA?

**Fatal5: **Yeah.

**PrettyInPink: **Oh, no! What did you do?

**Fatal5:** I pinned my mom's new dress to the wall.

**PrettyInPink:** Did you tear it or something?

**Fatal5: **Nope…the holes were miniscule. It was only her thrashing that tore it.

**PrettyInPink:** How…?

**Fatal5:** Well, she was wearing it.

**PrettyInPink: **You pinned _her _to the wall?

**Fatal5:** Yeah…they confiscated my stilettos.

**PrettyInPink:** No way!

**Fatal5:** And they've put me in counseling. Again.

**PrettyInPink:** Remind me again why you went back to live with your parents?

**Fatal5:** College bored me.

**PrettyInPink:** Right…and you got your PhD in…?

**Fatal5:** Seven months.

**PrettyInPink:** Right, but I meant in what subject?

**Fatal5:** Knife-throwing.

**PrettyInPink:** Uh-huh. So, have you thought of any job options? Like…hired assassin?

**Fatal5:** Too boring. Quit after three months.

**PrettyInPink:** Gosh Mai. I wonder…what kind of constructive occupation could you possibly have given the skills you possess?

**Fatal5:** You've got me there.

**PrettyInPink: **So…why'd you log in?

**Fatal5:** Um…I had a reason. I forgot it now.

**PrettyInPink: **All right…well, good luck with that. I have to get off now. Text me if you get too bored.

**Fatal5: **Too late.

**PrettyInPink:** _(laughing)_ I'll see you later, Mai. :D

**Fatal5:** Later.

_PrettyInPink has signed off._

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

**Air_Scooter:**_(looking around) _Hey. Is Ty Lee still on?

**Fatal5:** Just missed her.

**Air_Scooter: **Phew. That's a relief.

**Fatal5:** Why?

**Air_Scooter: **'Cause I'm supposed to meet Katara here in…2 minutes. And I was hoping we wouldn't have to share the screen. Seems we can't ever get any alone time anymore.

**Fatal5:** Since she went off to college, you mean?

**Air_Scooter:** _(sigh)_ Yes…

**Fatal5:** Long distance relationships are tough. Zuko and I went through it. Don't worry, if the love is true, it'll stick.

**Air_Scooter:** Wow Mai…thanks. Now, uh, well, do you mind…?

**Fatal5:** Of course…oh, wait.

**Air_Scooter:** What?

**Fatal5: **I just remembered why I got on…Katara called me up earlier and told me she had to cancel tonight.

**Air_Scooter:** _(face fall)_Why?

**Fatal5: **She has a big report due tomorrow and she had to touch up some part of it.

**Air_Scooter:** Oh.

**Fatal5:** So, if you need someone to talk to…you could always talk to me. :)

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

**Fatal5:** ?

**Fatal5: **That was only marginally hurtful…

_BoomerangSLICE has signed on._

**BoomerangSLICE:** Hey Mai! What's up, homeSLICE?

**Fatal5:** Firstly? Don't _ever _call me that again. Secondly? A word of advice: Always major in something that the world can actually use. Otherwise you'll end up broke and living with your over controlling parents.

**BoomerangSLICE:** Okay…?

_Fatal5 has signed off._

**BoomerangSLICE:** That was only marginally weird…

* * *

**A/N:** Can anyone tell me what OCP stands for? Kudos to anyone who caught it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, I have good news, and I have bad news. Which one first?

Aang: Good news, please!

Okay, the bad news, then: It has been brought to my attention that within the Fanfiction dot net Guidelines (which I read upon creating my account, but has since forgotten about it…) there is a specific ban on Chat fics. And, if you haven't happened to notice…this is a chat fic. Yes. It's awful. So I have ultimately decided to put a cap on this little project (…sob…).

Mai: What's the good news? You don't go around kicking puppies for fun? Because I'm sure every one of your readers feels like one of those kicked puppies right now.

The good news is that this is a new chapter (because if it wasn't I'd be breaking another rule…yes, I have now re-read the Guidelines), and I will be continuing this fic until it reaches ten chapters. Then, I will leave it be. So, in three chapters I will try to briefly sort of wrap up some stuff, and then I will be done. I do not want to dishonor the beautiful reviews and wonderful readers I've already acquired thanks to this fic (whether due to selfishness or true guilt, I'm not sure), so I will not take it down, but after ten chapters I will have nothing more to do with it, revision or otherwise. So…please enjoy my lawlessness for the time being because it will not last. Thank you.

* * *

**SRETSIS**

_BoomerangSLICE has signed on._

_FacePaint n Fans has signed on._

**BoomerangSLICE: **Hey Suki! :3

**FacePaint n Fans: **Hey Sokka. :D

**BoomerangSLICE: **Wassup?

**FacePaint n Fans:** Don't pretend to be cool. It's not normal.

**BoomerangSLICE:** _(pouts)_

**FacePaint n Fans: **_(eyeroll)_ You know I'm only kidding.

**BoomerangSLICE: **So, you'll never guess what I found today while rummaging through a ton of old junk in my attic.

**FacePaint n Fans:** What'd you find?

**BoomerangSLICE:** You'll never guess.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Um…a two-foot long sausage stick?

**BoomerangSLICE:** No, silly, that was in my refrigerator!

**FacePaint n Fans:** Of course.

**BoomerangSLICE: **I found…(_dramatic music)_…Katara's diary!!

**FacePaint n Fans: **_(eyes widen)_ Sokka, you didn't…

**BoomerangSLICE:** Hey, don't start accusing me of anything just yet. It's nothing recent. Only from like, five years ago, back when we all were still acting in that one show…what was it?

**FacePaint n Fans:** _(duh) _Avatar.

**BoomerangSLICE:** Right. Anyway, most of the dates were from back then. So nothing's up to date.

**FacePaint n Fans:** Sokka! I can't believe you read your sister's diary! Those words were her thoughts alone, and not for you to see!"

**BoomerangSLICE: **Hey, it was in _my _attic. And its not like most of it was much of a mystery to me. _'I'm so excited to finally be able to do season 3 after that horrid writer's strike!' 'Staying in Hollywood is absolutely fabulous!' 'Can you believe what I saw the other day? A Chihuahua in some lady's purse! Can you believe that? Where are the animals rights activists when you need them?' _

**FacePaint n Fans: **Wow.

**BoomerangSLICE: **No joke. She wrote about every possible aspect of being famous…after about two minutes I fell asleep reading it.

**FacePaint n Fans: **You did what!?

**BoomerangSLICE:** Granted, it was almost five o'clock in the morning, so I was understandably tired.

**FacePaint n Fans:** And…why were you cleaning your attic at five in the morning?

**BoomerangSLICE:** You want my answer to that? Never drink coffee at two in the morning after skipping dinner. I was high in the clouds for _eternity._

**FacePaint n Fans:** _(laughing) _You are just something else, Sokka.

**BoomerangSLICE: **_(grinning obnoxiously)_ That's why you love me.

**FacePaint n Fans:** _(eyeroll) _Of course.

**BoomerangSLICE:** Welp, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have some sleeping to get caught up on before I go to work later.

**FacePaint n Fans:** Very well, young water tribe warrior.

**BoomerangSLICE: **_(yawns) _You're lucky I'm too tired to come up with a good comeback right now.

**FacePaint n Fans:** You mean a humorously lame comeback?

**BoomerangSLICE: **I'm too tired to feel offended at your comment.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Then go to sleep, you great lump!! Call me later.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Will do. Nighty.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Night.

_BoomerangSLICE has signed off._

_FistsOfFlame has signed on._

**FacePaint n Fans: **Hey, Zuko. Long time no see.

**FistsOfFlame: **Not true. Saw you at the supermarket yesterday.

**FacePaint n Fans:** Oh, yeah! I meant to ask you…_why _were you shopping?

**FistsOfFlame: **Hey, can't a guy do his shopping without being criticized by his female friends?

**FacePaint n Fans: **Azula made you buy her sugar cookies again, didn't she?

**FistsOfFlame: **Psh, _no._

**FacePaint n Fans: **Mhm…

**FistsOfFlame: **All right…yes! But I told her it was the _last _time, and I won't put up with it anymore!

**FacePaint n Fans: **It's okay to admit that you're afraid of her, Zuko. She's pretty scary.

**FistsOfFlame: **She's my _little _sister, and she's not scary!! Just because she played the villain in Avatar doesn't mean she's truly a villain in real life.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Well, Sokka thinks Katara is pretty scary sometimes.

**FistsOfFlame: **That's different. Sokka's sister didn't play a sociopath on a popular TV show. She played an overprotective mother-figure who was one of the most well-liked heroines.

**FacePaint n Fans: **And the difference is…?

**FistsOfFlame: **My sister was not a well-liked heroine.

**FacePaint n Fans: **She was for some people.

**FistsOfFlame:** ??

**FacePaint n Fans: **Granted, those people are a little bit psycho themselves, but still.

**FistsOfFlame: **All right, then. Suki, I've got to go…do something important.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Okay. See you at the supermarket… :D

**FistsOfFlame: **I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that…

**FacePaint n Fans: **Whatever you say, shopper-slave.

**FistsOfFlame: **_(muttering) _

_FistsOfFlame has signed off._

**FacePaint n Fans: **Haha…*sigh*…I need some milk.

_FacePaint n Fans has signed off._

* * *

**A/N: **Again, Kudos to anyone that can figure out what in the world the title means.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Second to last chapter. A little humor and seriousness combined in this one. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

* * *

**Holiday Cheer**

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

_BoomerangSLICE has signed on._

**Air_Scooter:** (_dreamy sigh)_

**BoomerangSLICE: **I smell Katara.

**Air_Scooter: **Is she at your house? She was wearing her lavender perfume yesterday.

**BoomerangSLICE: **No, not literally. She's been at your apartment, hasn't she? You just don't go around 'dreamily sighing' for fun.

**Air_Scooter: **She came back for Thanksgiving this week, and she said she'd come to visit.

**BoomerangSLICE: **So, what did you guys do?

**Air_Scooter: **Well, first we went out to dinner at this fancy Asian cuisine place that I found last month…its got amazing food, and they put lanterns on the tables. And I figured Katara would think that was romantic.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Lanterns?

**Air_Scooter: **You know, like candles? Only more colorful and…large. They kind of blocked our views.

**BoomerangSLICE:** Haha, epic fail.

**Air_Scooter: **Then we back to my apartment and I put in one of those old DVDs, you know, from that show we all were in back then? What was it?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Avatar.

**Air_Scooter: **Right, that one. Well, we watched a couple of those episodes…

**BoomerangSLICE: **Which ones _specifically…?_

**Air_Scooter:** Uh, well…

**BoomerangSLICE: **Don't you dare lie to me, airhead.

**Air_Scooter:** Well, we watched--*cough*--The Cave of the Two Lovers, Day of Black Sun Part One, and Sozin's Comet.

**BoomerangSLICE:** Hey, that's all the ones where you two…you know…

**Air_Scooter:** Yeah…so?

**BoomerangSLICE:** It's just a show. You both were just actors.

**Air_Scooter:** So what? The feelings are real.

**BoomerangSLICE: **See, I know you two are dating and all…but do you really have to watch…you know…_that _stuff?

**Air_Scooter:** What? It's just kissing. And come on Sokka, the show's rated, like, what? Y7?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Should be rated TV-14.

**Air_Scooter: **Why?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Who do you know lets their seven-year-old watch make-out scenes?

**Air_Scooter: **Uh…no one comes straight to mind.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Exactly. But it must be fine for seven-year-olds, because besides Zuko and Mai, Zuko and Jin, you and Katara, Suki and I, Yue and I, and also Azula and Chan that one creepy time…there was no kissing! And to say nothing about some of the humor.

**Air_Scooter:** Okay, I sort of see where you're going with the kissing thing, but the humor? It wasn't crude or anything! How could that be bad?

**BoomerangSLICE: **The humor isn't 'bad', some of it is just pretty mature, and would go over the head of the average seven-year-old. Sure, the slapstick is funny for anybody, but some of the jokes are pretty high up. But I'm getting off topic…back to the kissing thing. It's really not…

**Air_Scooter: **Sokka?

**BoomerangSLICE: **What?

**Air_Scooter: **I gotta go.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Oh, no you don't! I'm not finished talking to you! Get back here!

**Air_Scooter: **I haven't left yet.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Good. Well anyways, so I'm researching the ratings for these Nickelodeon shows, and…

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

**BoomerangSLICE: **Aang!!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Oh well. His loss.

_PrettyInPink has signed on._

**PrettyInPink: **Sokka!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Hey Ty Lee.

**PrettyInPink: **Oh my gosh…I can't believe it's almost Christmas!!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Yeah, awesome.

**PrettyInPink: **Are you not excited?

**BoomerangSLICE: **No, I'm very excited. Katara and I are going back home to see Dad and Gran-gran and her new fiancé.

_IceBlossom has signed on._

**PrettyInPink: **Your Gran-gran is getting married? That's wonderful!!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Yeah, isn't it?

**IceBlossom: **Haha, yeah. Sokka's taken to calling him 'Gran-Pakku.'

**PrettyInPink: **_(laughing)_Is his name really Pakku?

**IceBlossom: **No, it's Robert.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Bob, actually.

**PrettyInPink: **Sokka, you're really something else.

**BoomerangSLICE: **I'll take that as a compliment.

**IceBlossom: **You should, because it's the closest you'll come to getting one. :P

**BoomerangSLICE: **Ha-ha, baby sister. So, Ty, what are you doing for Christmas?

**PrettyInPink: **Oh, I'm going up to my aunts house in Washington State. Blah.

**IceBlossom: **Why 'blah'? Do you not like her?

**PrettyInPink: **Oh, no, she's an awesome aunt. I just hate the cold.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Pack a coat.

**PrettyInPink: **Thanks for the tip, Sokka.

**IceBlossom: **Also thermal underwear. :P

**PrettyInPink: **Uh-huh. Already done. I may not be from the northeast like you two, but I know how to pack for a cold winter.

**IceBlossom: **Very good. Hope you have a Merry Christmas, Ty.

**PrettyInPink: **I will. Thanks you two. See you soon?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Wait, when?

**IceBlossom: **At the New Years Avatar Reunion? Don't tell me you forgot, Sokka.

**BoomerangSLICE: **I didn't forget…it just…slipped out of my mind.

**IceBlossom: **Right.

**PrettyInPink: **Haha. Well I'll see you guys. Until New Years, au revior.

_PrettyInPink has signed off._

**BoomerangSLICE: **I have to go, too, Kat. Work. I'll text you later?

**IceBlossom: **No, you won't.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Yeah, you're probably right. Anywho, later peeps.

**IceBlossom: **I'm only one peep. And don't act cool.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Fine, I won't! Bye.

_BoomerangSLICE has signed off._

_melonLord has signed on._

**melonLord: **Is he on? Is he on?

**IceBlossom: **Oh no, Toph, you just missed him.

**melonLord: **Are you _serious? _I've done that at least four times this week. Would you call me the next time he's on?

**IceBlossom: **Well I'm not on every time he is. I wouldn't be a good informer.

**melonLord: **Sadness.

**IceBlossom: **Can't you just text him?

**melonLord: **I told you, I lost my phone, and I don't have the money at the moment to get another one.

**IceBlossom: **Why?

**melonLord: **Because I lost my job two weeks ago.

**IceBlossom: **You're kidding! Why?

**melonLord: **I punched a customer.

**IceBlossom: **I repeat: why?

**melonLord: **He was stalking me. Wouldn't leave me alone. Asked me out five times.

**IceBlossom: **You didn't like him?

**melonLord: **He was nice enough at first, but it got creepy.

**IceBlossom: **How?

**melonLord: **Like, he'd wait until the end of my shift and follow me home…when I took my lunch break, he'd turn up at any place I went…wait for me outside of the women's' bathroom…

**IceBlossom: **Yikes.

**melonLord: **So it got to the point where I couldn't handle it anymore so I…sort of roughed him up a bit to get my point across.

**IceBlossom: **Toph, what'd you do to him.

**melonLord: **I think I might have broken his nose…his arm…maybe a couple ribs.

**IceBlossom: **Oh my gosh…

**melonLord: **So I got the boot…end of story. I barely paid my rent this week doing odd jobs for people in my apartment complex.

**IceBlossom: **You're still looking for a job?

**melonLord: **Looked all over town. Even outside the metroplex. Can't find a single wanted sign. Stupid recession.

**IceBlossom: **You need a place to stay?

**melonLord: **I think I'll manage.

**IceBlossom: **Visiting your parents for the holidays?

**melonLord: **Oh please, no. I told 'em that I'd settle for a few hundred bucks this year. No lavishing. I'd rather pave my own way.

**IceBlossom: **I guess I know what to get you now, then?

**melonLord: **Oh, no, you don't have to get me anything at all. You've got your tuition to pay, I know.

**IceBlossom: **I insist, Toph. If you're going through rough times, we can pitch in a little for you. How much is your rent?

**melonLord: **Oh no, you don't need to give me anything. Nothing. Don't need it. I'll find a job soon. Saw a doughnut shop the other day that might be hiring in a couple months.

**IceBlossom: **What about one grand? Will that be enough? We can all contribute. Don't worry.

**melonLord: **I'm not a charity case, Katara! I'm doing fine!

**IceBlossom: **You aren't going to scare me away, girl. We'll come up with some money. Meanwhile, are you coming to the Reunion? You know what, you should come up here for Christmas. That'll bring down a little on your electric bill, because you won't be using the heater. You can join us in Chicago. Sokka and I will pick you up on the twenty-second. How about that?

**melonLord: **I don't need handouts! I can make my own way. I'll be fine!

**IceBlossom: **This isn't about handouts, Toph, It's about family. Come on, you'll like it. You know Suki won't be there.

**melonLord: **_(perking up) _She won't? Why?

**IceBlossom: **Her family insists she spend Christmas with them, and Dad and I won't let Sokka get away on Christmas. So you should definitely come up.

**melonLord: **Maybe…

**IceBlossom: **Come on! It'll be great! Sokka's bringing his guitar. You should bring yours up too. He's learning this new Christmas song.

**melonLord:** Eh, I guess I'll come.

**IceBlossom: **That's the spirit! We'll fly out there and pick you up at seven.

**melonLord: **Oh, don't bother coming out. I'll catch a ride to the airport and fly up.

**IceBlossom: **Oh, we'll come anyways. Sokka has a bunch of frequent flyer miles left over from that sweepstakes he won last year. We'll come out. Don't worry about anything.

**melonLord: **All right, Katara. Catch you then.

**IceBlossom: **I'll text you with the flight information…oh wait. Lost your phone, right? I'll email you, then.

**melonLord: **Okay. Talk to you soon. Merry Christmas!

**IceBlossom: **See you! Merry Christmas!

_melonLord has signed out._

_IceBlossom has signed out._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**Message to Victor the anon: My explanation for Toph being able to chat? Well, since in this fic, I'm pretending that they are live-action actors for a show, my explanation is that Toph played a blind earthbender in Avatar, but is not really blind. I know how lame that sounds, but it's the best idea I can come up with under the circumstances, because I don't feel at liberty to copy anyone else's brilliant ideas.

* * *

**Stalker(s) From the Past**

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

_IceBlossom has signed on._

**IceBlossom: **Whoo! Just got back from the skiing trip! I'm bushed.

**Air_Scooter: **Wasn't it the most fun you've ever had? I was so excited.

**IceBlossom: **It was great. Sokka was so nervous, he stayed on the bunny slope the whole time!

**Air_Scooter: **Suki had no problem staying with him, that's for sure.

**IceBlossom: **I was surprised that she didn't push him to try the harder slopes...she's been skiing before hasn't she?

**Air_Scooter: **She was born in Colorado. She practically lives and breathes skiing. She just didn't want to take Sokka to the higher slopes in case they saw HER again.

**IceBlossom: **I know…wasn't it strange that we met Yue there? Even after all these years, he was still head-over-heels for her. Suki had to be there reminding him of their relationship with every glance.

**Air_Scooter: **She's a sweet girl, but a bit too damsel-in-distress. I like a girl who can hold her own.

**IceBlossom: **_(laughs) _Do you think I can hold my own?

**Air_Scooter: **Are you kidding? You've never been skiing before this weekend, and you took on the Black Diamond without batting an eye. It was amazing!

**IceBlossom: **Thanks. But black diamonds and bunny slopes aside, I just hope Yue won't stalk Sokka like she did while we were still acting.

_TheUltimateGlow has signed on._

**IceBlossom: **_(perplexed) _Uh, Aang?

**Air_Scooter: **Don't ask me, I have no idea.

**TheUltimateGlow: **Hey buds! Long time no see. I can't believe I finally was able to get an account on this site again! I was blocked for months!

**Air_Scooter: **_(confused) _Um…why?

**TheUltimateGlow: **Oh, some weird accusation of sexual harassment. Well anyway, I'm back! And so glad to be able to talk to you guys again! It's been so long! You'll never guess who I've been dating.

**IceBlossom: **Uh, it might help if we knew who you are.

**TheUltimateGlow: **You mean you can't tell by my username? I'm Yue!!

**Air_Scooter: **I never would've known. _(honestly)_ No seriously. I had no idea.

_Straw&Sword has signed on._

**TheUltimateGlow: **Oh, there you are, baby! I was waiting.

**Straw&Sword: **Not too long, I hope, my sweet.

**Air_Scooter: **_(gag)_

**IceBlossom: **Who's your friend, Yue?

**Straw&Sword: **You mean you can't tell? Seriously, Katara, you can't tell?

**IceBlossom: **How did you know my…?

**Air_Scooter: **Ooh!! Ooh!! I know!

**Straw&Sword: **Shoot.

_melonLord has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **Straws + Swords + Over-sappiness with girls = Jet!

**IceBlossom: **_Jet?_

**Straw&Sword: **Bingo.

**IceBlossom: **No. Way.

**TheUltimateGlow: **Isn't he the greatest?

**Air_Scooter: **To echo Katara: No. Way.

**melonLord: **I thought we got rid of you two goofs years ago!

**TheUltimateGlow: **Toph? Oh hi girl! How are you??????????

**melonLord: **All the worse now that you're here.

**TheUltimateGlow: **Aw, don't be sour! We had so much fun together on the set of Avatar!!

**melonLord: **Uh, no, we didn't. _(annoyed) _You were so busy doting over Sokka that we barely spoke at all.

**TheUltimateGlow: **Oh, yeah... I guess that was Ty Lee that I talked to all that time.

**IceBlossom: **So…

**Straw&Sword: **So how are _you_, Katara? Want to go to the movies with me Friday?

**Air_Scooter:** _Awk_ward!

**IceBlossom: **Um, I'm kind of taken.

**Air_Scooter: **_(to himself) Yes!_

**melonLord: **Um, Yue? He just asked another girl out…in front of you.

**TheUltimateGlow: **So?

**melonLord: **Is there something wrong with your head, or is it just me?

**TheUltimateGlow: **Oh, we're in an open relationship.

**Air_Scooter: **_(adamantly) _Well, my relationship is closed!!!

**IceBlossom: **_(blush) _Thanks, Aang.

_BoomerangSLICE has signed on._

**BoomerangSLICE: **What's up, homies?

**TheUltimateGlow: **Sokka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Straw&Sword: **Yo.

**IceBlossom: **Sokka. Log off. Right now. Your life is hanging in the balance.

**Air_Scooter: **Seriously!

**melonLord: **Log off or I'll kill you myself!

**BoomerangSLICE: **Geez, what's gotten into all of you?

**Straw&Sword: **Really, dude, you better run and hide.

**TheUltimateGlow: **I'm injured, really. How could you guys say that?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Jet? Is that you?

**Straw&Sword: **All four limbs and a head of me, yep.

**melonLord: **But still lacking the brain, I see.

**IceBlossom: **Sokka log off! Please!

**TheUltimateGlow: **No, stay a bit and talk, hotness.

_BoomerangSLICE has signed off._

**TheUltimateGlow: **...

**TheUltimateGlow: **_(hurt) _What did I say?

**melonLord: **You made the mistake of calling him your old pet name 'hotness'. That's a killer hint.

**TheUltimateGlow: **Oh well, I guess I'll just have to catch him next time.

**IceBlossom: **Yue, you really shouldn't do that.

_TheUltimateGlow has been blocked from this site._

**Straw&Sword: **NOOOOOOO!

**Air_Scooter: **What just happened?

**melonLord: **I reported her.

**IceBlossom: **On what grounds????

**melonLord: **Sexual harassment.

**Straw&Sword: **How could you do that!!??

**melonLord: **'Cause I don't like the chic.

**Straw&Sword: **No, I mean, _how_ didyou do it?

**melonLord: **I have my ways. And you better snap your trap or I'm going to block you, too.

**Straw&Sword: **Yes master.

**melonLord: **Good, slave. Now log off.

**Straw&Sword: **Yes master.

_Straw&Sword has signed off._

**IceBlossom: **I'm not even gonna ask.

_FacePaint n Fans has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **Hey Suki. Sokka's not on.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Oh. He's not? I wanted to talk to him about something. I guess I'll call him.

**IceBlossom: **Good idea. He needs you right now.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Why? What happened?

**melonLord: **Probably better if he tells you.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Oh…all right. See you guys later.

_FacePaint n Fans has signed off._

**IceBlossom: **She sounded worried.

**Air_Scooter: **I would be, too. Sokka is almost _always _on chat.

**melonLord:** ...

**IceBlossom: **What, Toph?

**melonLord: ... **

**melonLord: **I have a strange feeling someone is watching me.

**IceBlossom:** You know, I could've sworn I saw Yue yesterday at the supermarket.

**Air_Scooter: **_(fearfully) _You guys want to come with me to my uncle's house? He lives in a remote area that can't be monitored by satellite. Plus he's got a cappuccino machine and an indoor pool.

**IceBlossom: **Swimming at this time of winter?

**Air_Scooter: **No, pool. You know, like billiards?

**melonLord: **I'm there.

**IceBlossom: **Right now?

**Air_Scooter: **Now.

**IceBlossom: **Let's go. Know where to meet?

**melonLord: **Yep. See you there.

**Air_Scooter: **Bring your handgun licenses.

**IceBlossom:** ?

**Air_Scooter:** You never know!

**melonLord: **10-4. Let's do this.

**Air_Scooter: **Saddle up. Lock and load.

_melonLord has signed off._

_IceBlossom has signed off._

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

* * *

**A/N:** Kudos to anyone who catches the Star Trek reference. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A: B O P?**

_Ninja_BringerOfTea has signed on._

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **Ah, the young people and their new contraptions.

_FistsOfFlame has signed on._

**FistsOfFlame: **Is that who I think it is?

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **Of course, nephew.

**FistsOfFlame: **You took me _seriously?_

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **When you expressed your discontent at my lack-of-connection with your generation, I felt it best to start on one of these curious social networking sites.

**FistsOfFlame: **Not that that isn't wonderful, Uncle, but _how _did you manage to set up an account on here?

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **It was not that complicated, nephew.

**FistsOfFlame: **_(accusingly)_ Aang showed you, didn't he?

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **The young Avatar may or may not have assisted me. But that is far from the point, Prince Zuko.

**FistsOfFlame: **I told you, that title was only for the show. You don't have to call me 'Prince' anymore.

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **But it has such a nice ring to it.

_Air_Scooter has signed on._

**Air_Scooter: **H-hey Iroh! Whoever said you can't teach an old dog new tricks?

**FistsOfFlame: **I knew it.

_BoomerangSLICE has signed on._

**BoomerangSLICE: **Yo, what up Iroh?

_IceBlossom has signed on._

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **Doing very well, young warrior. And you?

**BoomerangSLICE: **Chillin'.

**IceBlossom: **_(Raising an eyebrow) _I see that those 'learn to be normal' lessons haven't been working for you, Sokka.

**BoomerangSLICE: **Hey, chickity, just 'cause you ain't cool with _the gang _don't mean you hafta get all up in my grill, ya' know what I'm sayin'?

**IceBlossom: **'The gang' meaning what? You're imaginary friend's 90s School for the Arrogant Dunderheads?

**BoomerangSLICE: **It's 'School for the Awesome Devils', yo.

**FistsOfFlame: **_Please, _Sokka, if you could refrain from the gangster façade, thank you very much.

_melonLord has signed on._

**BoomerangSLICE: **Yo, dude, just keep it cool. I dig ya'.

**melonLord: **Not again. Are you still at this, Snoozles? 'Pretend You're a Mobster' Month was in January. Last month was 'Pretend You're The Muffin Man'.

**BoomerangSLICE: **_(breaking his act) _Aw, I missed it?

**Air_Scooter: **_(surprise) _Seriously? And I had a costume and everything!

**IceBlossom: **_(stares)_

**melonLord: **(_stares)_

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **I myself am very much looking forward to July.

**FistsOfFlame: **Dare I ask…?

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **July is 'Pretend You are a Tea Shop Owner' Month.

**FistsOfFlame: **But you do that every day.

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **I, however, will relish the day when I will finally be recognized for my extraordinary efforts to perfect the art of tea making.

**BoomerangSLICE: **You know, he _is _pretty good at making tea.

**FistsOfFlame: **Also pretty good at proverb-izing your ears off.

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **That I am, nephew, that I am.

_DeadFireNationSoldier#485 has signed on._

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **Dad, you did not seriously get an account on here, did you? I told you, this is my only social solace!

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **Which is why I feel it necessary to provide limited monitoring to the website, my son.

**FistsOfFlame: **Lu Ten?

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **You better believe it, little cousin…anyway, Dad! I'm getting married in two months! Do you _really _think you need to 'monitor' me anymore? I'm not a little kid, you know. I mean, if you need a little kid, Zuko's a much better pick!

**FistsOfFlame: **_(indignant) _Hey!

**melonLord: **_(chuckling) _Temper, uncontrollable outbursts, whining…I'd say he's enough of a kid, all right.

**FistsOfFlame: **Well, look at _you, _Toph. Sarcasm, maniacal laughter, and…uh, sarcasm! I'd say you're more of a kid than me!

**melonLord: **Yes, because I'm the one who still sleeps with a Mickey Mouse Nite-Lite.

**FistsOfFlame: **I haven't used that in forever!!

**BoomerangSLICE: **'Forever' as in, not since last night, right?

**FistsOfFlame: **No!

**IceBlossom: **_(staring pointedly)_

**FistsOfFlame: **Maybe…

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **Case and point.

_FacePaint n Fans has signed on._

**BoomerangSLICE: **Oh crap!

_BoomerangSLICE has signed off._

**FacePaint n Fans: **I _knew _it!!

**IceBlossom: **What's going on, Suki?

**FacePaint n Fans: **_(tearful) _He's avoiding me!

**Air_Scooter: **What makes you think that?

**FistsOfFlame: **Uh, Aang? He said 'Oh crap' and signed off when she got on.

**Air_Scooter: **Oh…_(long pause)_…that's why he did that.

**IceBlossom: **Why is he avoiding you, Suki?

**FacePaint n Fans: **I don't know! He hasn't talked to me since I confronted him about Yue last week.

**Air_Scooter: **_(genuinely shocked) _He's _cheating _on you?!

**FacePaint n Fans: **He is? What?

**IceBlossom: **He is _not. _At least he better not be. For his own sake.

**FistsOfFlame: **I sense a threat.

**Air_Scooter: **Uh, Katara?

**IceBlossom: **What?

**Air_Scooter: **What are you planning?

**IceBlossom: **I'm going to whip some sense into him, that's what.

**Air_Scooter: **Um, Katara?

**IceBlossom:** _What?_

**Air_Scooter: **You know that your campus is nearly a three hour drive from his apartment, right?

**IceBlossom: **What's your point?

**Air_Scooter: **Um, school?

**IceBlossom: **It's Sunday. I don't have classes until tomorrow.

**Air_Scooter: **Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!

**IceBlossom: **_(sighing) _What?

**Air_Scooter: **Can I? PUH-_lease?_

**IceBlossom: **Oh-no. I'm _not _flying with you in that bucket of bolts.

**Air_Scooter: **Oh, come on! I got my pilot's license last month! It's a good, sturdy, reliable plane. It'll get you here and back in half the time! _PLEASE?_

**IceBlossom: **Not a chance.

**melonLord: **_(matter-of-factly) _Sweetness, you'd seriously sacrifice hours in traffic when you could be throttling you're brother after a short and sweet flight?

**IceBlossom: **Fine. _(To Aang) _There's an airstrip five miles from my dorm…

**Air_Scooter: **I know it.

**IceBlossom: **Good. Be there as soon as you can.

**Air_Scooter: **Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!

**IceBlossom: **_What??_

**Air_Scooter: **You'll never guess what I named him.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Who?

**Air_Scooter: **My plane!

**melonLord: **What? _Appa?_

**Air_Scooter: **_(whining) _Aw, Toph, I told you not to tell!!

**IceBlossom: **_Appa_? No kidding?

**Air_Scooter: **Yeah. If Toph hadn't ruined the moment…

**melonLord: **Oh, get over yourself, Airhead, and get to your plane.

**Air_Scooter: **I also got a cat from the shelter last week. You know what I named her? _(challenging) _Bet you can't guess, Toph.

**melonLord: **Momo.

**Air_Scooter: **No.

**melonLord: **Liar.

**Air_Scooter: **_(defeated) _Monkeyfeathers!

**IceBlossom: **Just fly, Aang. I'll be at the airstrip in an hour.

**Air_Scooter: **_(dejectedly) _Okay.

**FacePaint n Fans: **I'm going to try calling Sokka again.

**IceBlossom: **Good idea.

**FistsOfFlame: **Hey, if all else fails, I'll bring my sister to beat him up.

**IceBlossom: **As much as I'm angry with him right now, Zuko, I don't think even _I _would subject him to that kind of torture. Go shopping and appease your cookie-loving sister's wrath.

**FistsOfFlame: **_(sulkily) _Just trying to be helpful.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Thanks for all the effort, guys. I can really count on you.

**IceBlossom: **Think nothing of it, Girly! I'll be over there as soon as Aang is over here. _(clears throat)_

**Air_Scooter: **Oh, right!! On my way!

_Air_Scooter has signed off._

**melonLord: **I'll ride over to Snoozles' place. I can bus-hop. Pre-emptive strike, and that sort of thing.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Thanks, Toph.

**IceBlossom: **All right, everyone. That's the plan. After we straighten my brother out, how does dinner sound?

**melonLord: **What kind of dinner?

**IceBlossom: **Probably a pizza.

**FacePaint n Fans: **We could go to my place afterwards. I could rent a couple movies.

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **Sounds good to me.

**melonLord: **Lu Ten...aren't you supposed to be dead?

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **Hey, Jet and Yue are supposed to be dead, too. But he's still a girl-hopper and she's cheating with Sokka on Suki. So you shouldn't be surprised.

**melonLord: **Eh, point taken.

**IceBlossom: **Pizza and movies sound good to me. I'll text Aang to let him know before he lifts off. See you guys later.

**FacePaint n Fans: **Will do.

_IceBlossom has signed off._

_FacePaint n Fans has signed off._

**Ninja_BringerOfTea: **Well, I suppose I must go back to managing my tea shop. Until later.

**melonLord: **I'm on my way, too. Talk to ya'll later.

_Ninja_BringerOfTea has signed off._

_melonLord has signed off._

**FistsOfFlame: **THANK YOU!

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **Amen, brother. How about you and I have a mini-bachelor's party? My place at seven?

**FistsOfFlame: **I'm there. Mai's been a little clingy lately.

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **I hear ya. Let's get away from the girls tonight. How old are you?

**FistsOfFlame: **Old enough. Got any beer?

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **You betcha, buddy. Always.

**FistsOfFlame: **Let's do this, then.

**DeadFireNationSoldier#485: **Agreed.

_Your Session Has Time Out. Please consult __**melonLord **__if you wish to be allowed to return to this site._

**melonLord: **!!!!

* * *

**A/N:** Thus ends the _AMing _series. Good, Bad, or Ugly? All three?

Thank you to all who have stayed with me over the course of this fic, despite my utter randomness and lawlessness. I am considering doing a couple prose stories to fill in the gaps of this fic. Please review or PM me with your opinions.

Also, on another note, my reviewer-generated fanfiction story entitled _Shorties_ has gotten absolutely no requests for the past few months. If any of you would like to suggest something, I would love to hear anything you've got.


End file.
